Forum:New combat style/new items ideas
I think a good idea to put in a monster hunter game would be button mashing combat kinda like Star wars the force unleashed. Basicly you could press a button and enter in a cool cutscean fight and you would press buttons when prompt to. But this would not be mandatory like in TFU becuse I know lots of people would like to keep things old school. And you wouldnt be able to do this when ever just at sertain times like if you were on a cliff and the monster would be below. Youd pull out the carving knife and jump down land on the monster and stab it a couple of times mabye even punch it too. Just becuse the same hacking and slashing can get boaring. Also about the items I think they should make an item to give invisabillty for a short time. Of course there would have to be some catch like it taking 5 spaces in ur bag and how long you stay invisable and if you can you can use it more than once per mission. Just some thoughts.§JonnyDaBlangoHunter Go play Star Wars then. And invisibilty is just plain stupid. Lord Invictus Pane 04:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) No invisabillty wouldnt be stupid it would give you a chance to set a trap with out being hit by the monster or get a few free hits. Go play star wars, MH is about skill, not "button pressing".Han72 21:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Not that much really all you have to do hit hit a monster and dodge attacks whitch fallow a pattern not that much skill is involved. And besides it gets boaring with the same way you hit a monster theres like what three diffrent buttons to press when fighting, triangle, O, and triangle and O together...... boaring..And the only reason i brought up star wars was a a refrance to what i ment by button pressing. Other games do this to like God of war and thats a pretty successful game.JonnyDaBlongoHunter Well, it would be cool not for battle, but for final attacks like riding a fleeing Rathalos as it tries to shake you off. SethOmega 03:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I've said it once, I'll say it again. Quick Time Events have no place in Monster Hunter. Leave them out. BizzarreCoyote 04:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya I was just thinking of somthing to spice up combat in the game thats all. JonnyDaBlongo Hunter All I meant was what Bizzare Coyote said, he just said it better. But good creative thinking, try to come up with orginals though. Han72 17:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You just insulted every player of MH... Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll try to come up withbetter ideas and after thinking about it invisabillity is kinda dumb Oh but that's not the insult you threw at us. You claimed it takes no skill to play this game. That monsters have set patterns and that you "just dodge" their attacks. Let me enlighten you, monsters have no set pattern. Their behaviour is entirely random. Thereby comes that to dodge moves you need very precise timing. It's not like the godly invincibility frame you get when you jump in DMC. If your timing is just 0.1 sec off you get hit. Mastering that takes a lot of skill. Also, if this game takes little skill to play, then how comes 90% of the players are utterly crap at it? Short answer, it takes skill to play this game. Take this from me if I say that, by making that statement, you insulted a lot of people who play this game. And that you're in before an infinite ban as well if you don't apologize for that remark. (I'm giving you this information because I'm a decent person, someone else would've banned you right away) Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I didnt mean for it to sound like that i was just saying that after you fight a monster enough you learn how to dodge and then it seems like it takes no skill. Or at least for me. Anyway Im sorry i didnt mean to insult people. ---- Oh don't try talking yourself out of it now. I'm glad you're sorry. But you really said it as you "didn't want it to sound". Take out the remark from this page and rephrase yourself. Then I'll call it settled. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll take it off but before i do i want you to hear a little story first. Last year at our school we had a foren exchange student from south korea and we became friends. He saw me playing MHFU and went out and bought a psp and the game himself(i think his parents r rich cuz they sent him money every once in a while and he really only got the psp for MHFU) anyway i was HR 5 at the time but he went from barly killing Kut ku to killing Ukalos for laughs and giggles in almost a mounth. Thats what i ment by it talking no skills to play the game. Anyway I'm sorry I'll take of the "no skill" thing after you read this. ... I gave you enough chances to do it. Now it's game over. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you can't just ban him, can you? For that? I mean... well he did say... but that is kinda harsh, isn't it?Han72 22:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Considering the seriousness of what he said and the fact I presented him multiple oppurtunities to undo his mistake which he didn't make use of, I don't see it as something harsh. It caused quite an uproar in the chatroom. And his mere presence here after what he said was an insult to MH and all monster hunters in this wiki and the world if you ask me. Artemis Paradox (talk) 00:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You banned him.... Nice.... I'm just not going to say any of the things I want to.... Meh.... Not worth it.... SethOmega 02:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) what a nice guy bans someone for an opinion but has the f bomb on his user page-Ifrit Wow. Banning somone for having an opinion. Lord Invictus Pane 04:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) hahaha lordIkki-bozu 15:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it, he was kinda asking for it, and he got several chances.Han72 20:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That makes 1 person who uses his brains. Good start. *hands Han a basket of waffles* "Banning him for having an opinion", oh puh-lease... open your eyes people... Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, if you're an admin, why didn't you remove it yourself? Anyway, he said he was about to remove it. No one else complained. I think that YOU were offended, not every player. Either way, you should use the banhammer wisely. He seemed like a pretty good person. He made one mistake, and was banned. Think that through. SethOmega 23:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) one i wasnt offended others problly werent either two he said he was sorry and three did his opinion really matter that much? if so thats sad-Ifrit I was offended.... Juderex 00:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) C'mon guys, you've have all been here for a while, you know what to expect from Artemis. He's not one to be friendly and nice and forgiving. He's a blunt, straightforward guy. The guy clearly had his chance and I dunno about you, but if I give someone mutiple options and they don't make use of any of them, I get pissed. When someones opinion is offensive to someone and they refuse to change it, thats the breaking point. No offense Artemis. -PurpleIsGood to juderex thats why i said problly i dont know if you are or arent offended it would just seem that a single opinion wouldnt matter to many others-Ifrit It could be worse. Bobofango would've just banned us all. That guy scares me... Anyway, this argument is getting kind of old. Group Hug! :D @PurpleIsGood: rofl, taking offense from what you said? Cmon, I'm used to way worse xd, the way you described is even so nice it made me laugh. And hey, it's true. So why would I complain? xD @others: You're all hilarious. xd Thanks for the laugh. Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC)